


Women's Work

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do their work only by night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my alphabet drabbles challenge, where I've given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. This prompt was "sewing". Set in Ishbal.

* * *

_sew_  
-verb  
1\. to enclose or secure with stitches

* * *

 

She cradled the package between her elbow and chest as she fumbled in the dark for the zipper. The skies of Ishbal could give some fantastic light at night, but it was a new moon and it seemed to Rebecca as though she were swimming through inky blackness. When she finally managed to pull open the tent, it was to find Riza bent over her lap, working by the light of two lanterns.

Rebecca knew she was expected; Riza did not even look up at her. Anyone else and Riza could have a bullet between their eyes while they were still groping for the tent's flap.

She gave Rebecca a shallow grin, a needle held in place between her pursed lips, and gestured to the small box at her side. Rebecca smiled in return and opened the package, shaking out its contents and holding them up to her waist.

Military fatigues, fresh from Central.

Central's military had no problems treating their men and their women as one and the same. This was a double edged sword – there weren't many ill conceived comments within earshot (which Riza could shoot down with one direct glare; Rebecca with a retort of her own) but there also weren't many considerations made for the military's women. Considerations such as accommodations, bathrooms, or –

"Too long, as usual." Rebecca sighed, reaching down and cuffing the pants.

Riza grimaced and tilted her head, the invitation obvious. Rebecca plopped down next to her, fumbling for the needles and floss. They'd done this before, and they'd do it again, by silent agreement: the women's work, done only by night.

In the morning they were soldiers again, one and the same as the men next to them.

* * *


End file.
